User blog:Daniel132777/The Monsters Who Will Appear in Goosebumps 2
So this is a list of the monsters who I think would appear in Goosebumps 2: -Slappy the Dummy: Obviously he would appear, either as the main antagonist, a secondary antagonist or an anti-hero. -Mr. Wood: I think he would be the main antagonist. The reason he wasn't in the first movie is because ( In the Goosebumps Game ) Stine only capture Slappy back to his book, and Mr. Wood was left in the book store of Chicago. -The Haunted Mask: The mask will use again Carly Beth as host. Like many fans, I also want it to have a bigger roll. -Curly: I know he doesn't have a book, but I think he would be the host of the Evil Camera for this reason: Say Cheese and Die! is Curly's favorite book. Or maybe he can have a cameo, like when Zach, Hannah and Champ are running away from the monsters, Curly is sitting in a bench reading a newspaper. -Sea Monster: I like the Mutant Plants, but I was angry that they took the monster off the movie. He could have an appearence where it is attacking the people of a pool, or the beach. -Cuddles the Hamster: Like in the second draft, he would be a 10-feet tall hamster. It would be cool if Monster Blood drips from his mouth. -The Invisible Boy: he is going to appear, obviously, since he didn't was suck back into the book. -Dr. Brewer's Clone: Like in the Goosebumps Game, he would be a lost human-plant hybrid with fingers that uses like tendrils. -Horrors and Horrorland: I know all you want Horrorland to appear, and so do I. I was thinking that, after Mr. Wood kidnapps Stine and takes him to a desert, he would release the whole ammusment park. -Sabre, the Beast: Because...he is my favorite monster. I mean, a purple/black wolf-bear hybrid like alien with four eyes and many sharp teeth. Like Slappy used Will, I think Mr. Wood would use Sabre. -Amaz-O: I don't know if he would appear as a magician or a rabbit, but I want him to appear. -The Dead House: I was thinking that it would appear as a trap/game in Horrorland. -The Giant Spiders: They appeared in the second draft, so, meh, why not? -Hannah: I'm not talking about Hannah Fairchild. I mean Hannah from Werewolf skin. She was going to be one of the four werewolves that help Slappy. In the second draft, her name was going to be change to Anna Wolfram, so she couldn't be confused with Hannah Fairchild, er, I mean Hannah Stine. -Mary Ellen: Because...I don't have a reason. I just like the idea that she would appear, like many of you fans. -Dennis The Dummy: Again, I just want him. Besides, he is cute, and everybody loves Dennis. I think he would be like Hannah: a good Monster. -Rocky The Dummy: I think he would be an anti-hero, or even a good monster, like Dennis. -Mrs. Maaargh: She would camuflage like a normal teacher and attack Zach, Hannah and Champ. ( The woman always creeps me out ) -The Ghosts: I don't know if the Teenage Ghosts were from Ghost Beach or Ghopst Camp, but I think they would attack Hannah because she is not like them: Evil. -The Headless Ghost: I never read the book, but he appeared in the second draft, so I think he would appear in the second movie. And the other monsters who appear in the first movie, and probably will appear in the second one would be: Will Blake the Werewolf; The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena; The Giant Praying Mantis; The Lawn Gnomes ( I hope that Chip and Hap will appear ); Scarecrows; Pumkin Heads; The Creeps; Clarissa the Witch; Count Nightwing; Fifi the Vampire Poodle; Lord High Executioner; Captain Ben One Leg; The Haunted Car; The Bug Eyed Aliens; Annihilators 3000; The Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru; The Graveyard Ghouls; Mutant Plants ( I want them to be controlled by Dr. Brewer's Clone ); Murder the Clown; Countess Yvonne; The Blob; The Bees; Professor Shock; Madame Doom; The Snake Lady; The Muglani and Cronby the Troll. I think that's it. Comment and tell me what other monsters you think will appear in Goosebumps 2. G'bye. -Daniel132777 Category:Blog posts